1990s
199X Solidus Snake and Raiden participate in the Liberian Civil War. Raiden becomes an outstanding child soldier in Solidus's Small Boy Unit, earning nicknames such as "White Devil" and "Jack the Ripper." The National Missile Defense program was first conceptualized, to the controversy of other countries. START III was initially proposed by the Russian president during the late 1990s, but America refused it because they didn't want to give up its title as the world's sole remaining nuclear superpower. Around the same time period, rumors were spreading that nearly a hundred suitcase-sized nuclear bombs were being removed from the Soviet arsenals. Emma Emmerich is born. Huey Emmerich discovers his stepwife commiting adultry with his son, and proceeds to commit suicide by drowning in the pool, and almost took Emma Emmerich with him. 1990 In Nicaragua, the Contras agree to negotiations with the FSLN, putting an end to the conflict. The use of conventional armed forces stabilizes between East and West, and negotiations over mutual reduction is approved by both. After losing her parents, Nastasha Romanenko moves to the USA. Frank Jaeger is awarded with the title of "Fox," the highest ranking in FOXHOUND. June 1st: At the Washington Summit, US President George Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev sign the US-Soviet Agreement on Destruction and Non-Production of CW and on Measures to Facilitate the Multilateral Chemical Weapons Convention (CWC). August 2nd: Iraq invades Kuwait, triggering the Gulf War. Solid Snake joins the US Army and, as a member of the Green Berets, is sent on a mission to infiltrate western Iraq during the Gulf War. Liquid Snake joins the SAS and, as a member of the SAS, is also sent into the Gulf War to destroy mobile SCUD missile launchers. During the mission he becomes a prisoner of war and is declared missing in action. October 3rd: East and West Germany are reunited. November 19th: CFE (Treaty on Conventional Forces in Europe) is signed. 1991 January 17th to February 27th: UN-authorized coalition forces launch Operation Desert Storm against Iraq during the Gulf War. The US army injects its troops with "Soldier Genes", identified from the study of Big Boss's DNA, as part of the Genome Soldier project, developed by Dr. Clark. The side effects of these injections are disguised as the Gulf War Syndrome. January 22nd - 27th: The Special Air Service mission to set up an observation post in the main supply route between Baghdad and northwestern Iraq and possibly destroy Iraqi Scud missile launchers, Bravo Two Zero, commences, but results in failure. May 21st: The Eritrean War of Independence ends. December 8th: The Soviet Union collapses and the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) rises in its place. Regulation talks over SDI come to dissatisfaction. The manual for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, which was written in 1990, details fictional events that occur throughout the 1990s. These include the signing of weapons treaties, the development of advanced technology, and the financial growth of Asian countries. Since these events have not been shown to contradict events in later games, and considering that the Metal Gear universe often diverges from reality, these events are included in the timeline. The manual also contained events which are now deemed non-canon, such as the complete abandonment of "strategic" nuclear weapons (i.e. ICBMs), and the treaties involved with them, since later games reveal that START 2 and 3 were signed to deal with these, similar to the real world. LNF (Long-range Nuclear Force) total abandonment commences. Output of high-powered lasers are improved. 1992 Nastasha Romanenko joins the DIA, where she meets Richard Ames, her future husband. March 31st: The USS Missouri is decommissioned for the second time, where it is placed in a museum in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Conventional arms and war machines are reduced across Europe. The average ratio of GNP per population in Asian Newly Industrialized Countries (NICs) to the world average exceeds 10%. Development of brain bombs. Experiment of coil gun is successful. The Mozambican Civil War ends. The Barcelona Olympics. The French representative for the 100-Meter Dash, the man who would eventually become the Les Enfant Terrible terrorist group member and Mercenary Running Man, managed to finish the race at 9.69 seconds. 1993 Chemical Weapons Convention.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=203 January 3rd: The US and Russia sign the START-2 to reduce the number of deployed strategic nuclear warheads to 3,000-3,500 by the end of 2007. However, it has not been ratified since.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Roy Campbell: We still haven't even ratified Start 2 or dealt with the issue of TMDs. September 21st to October 4th: The 1993 Russian constitutional crisis. Vulcan Raven, along other members of Vympel, are demoted. Vulcan Raven decides to leave Russia and become a mercenary. He eventually joins Outer Heaven. SLCM, Sea (surface or underwater) Launched Cruising Missile Regulation Treaty, is signed. Development of the MBT Goliath begins. Experiments on rail-velocity guns are restarted. 1994 After years in captivity, Liquid Snake is freed by the US government, and returns to the United States. Postponement of plutonium production for military purposes commences. Krypton-85 density in the atmospheres of America and Russia begin to stabilize. The US Army restarts the development of mortar weaponry. Laser weapon experiments begin outside the Earth’s atmosphere. The Costa Rican government persuades Panama to abolish its military. 1995 Solid Snake joins FOXHOUND, unaware that he is a clone of the squadron's commander, Big Boss. Average ratio of Japanese GNP per population to world average exceeds 60%. NASA develops an experimental walking tank for planet exploration. Metal Gear TX-55 is developed by Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar in Outer Heaven. The Outer Heaven Uprising begins. Operation Intrude N312: The United States brokers FOXHOUND to infiltrate Outer Heaven. Big Boss, the commander of both FOXHOUND and, secretly Outer Heaven, sends his most trusted soldier, Gray Fox, to infiltrate Outer Heaven as a military gesture. Gray Fox is captured by Outer Heaven forces, although not before sending a report of his reconnaissance duties back to FOXHOUND. Operation Intrude N313: FOXHOUND is forced to send in Solid Snake, a rookie agent, in a follow-up mission to Outer Heaven. Snake rescues Gray Fox, defeats Big Boss, and destroys Metal Gear TX-55. Solid Snake ends up quitting the unit shortly thereafter. The Outer Heaven Uprising ends. NATO commences an air raid that leaves many war orphans and refugees dead, regardless of their ties to Outer Heaven or not, and the surviving natives are saved by Big Boss. Roy Campbell, FOXHOUND's second-in-command, is appointed commander-in-chief. The unit's code name system is discarded. Nastasha Romanenko leaves the DIA to become a freelance analyst, and starts writing for assorted information and US Naval magazines. Solid Snake begins suffering from nightmares relating to his experiences in the Outer Heaven Uprising.In both the original and re-releases of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Solid Snake mentioned that he wanted to end the nightmares he was having for the past three years, due to the date that Metal Gear was destroyed by him originally occuring in 1996. However, later games establish that the entirety of the Outer Heaven Uprising, including Solid Snake's infiltration mission into Outer Heaven, was done in 1995. 1996 May: Admiral Boorda, the Chief of Naval Operations in charge of the Arsenal Ship Project, dies before the scheduled Phase 2 tests, resulting in the project's cancellation. His death was officially stated to be from suicide. However, shortly afterwards, the void in the Black Budget left from the Arsenal Ship Project being cancelled resulted in ArmsTech taking it up to develop REX, causing various rumors to circulate about how Boorda had truly died. July 5th: Scientists in Scotland successfully manage to clone the somatic cell of a sheep. August: Nastasha Romanenko attends the Canberra Commission, the world's first nationally hosted nuclear weapon abolition proposal committee. Nastasha Romanenko joins NEST (Nuclear Emergency Search Team) as a military and nuclear analyst. August: The Liberian Civil War ends. September 10th: The UN adopts the Comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treaty. LSI (Large Scale Integration) production using resography and SOR begins. The movie Escape from L.A. is released. 1997 SNF (Short-range Nuclear Force) total abandonment is completed. An uprising takes place in Central Asia with various international forces, including the CIS, attempting to settle the unrest. They are repeatedly defeated by a band of mercenaries gathered from around the world, during a time known as the Mercenary War. As a result, a democratic military regime, named Zanzibar Land, declares its independence. Hal Emmerich ends up having an affair with his stepmother, Julie Danziger, an affair that Emma Emmerich briefly witnessed. Huey Emmerich later learns of this, and decides to commit suicide by drowning himself in the family pool, almost taking Emma Emmerich with her. It was reported as an accident, and Emma ends up gaining a severe fear of water. Hal, out of guilt for betraying his stepsister and his part in his father's death, runs away from home.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Snake: When was the last time you saw her? // Otacon: Over 10 years ago. Otacon explains this during the Tanker Incident, which took place in 2007. July 2nd: The first sub-critical nuclear test was conducted at the Nevada Nuclear Test Facility. The rapid reproduction of nuclear power plants advances greatly. 1998 Plans were made to abandon chemical weapons worldwide, but were cancelled due to America not wanting to give up its position as the most powerful nation in the world.Explained in a conversation with Nastasha Romanenko The Third Oil Shock begins. Super LSI circuits with 100 M bit class memory become available. Metal Gear D is developed in Zanzibar Land. May: The Eritrean-Ethiopian War began. October: The Third Chadian Civil War began. December 24th: The Russian multipurpose Transport Helicopter, the KA-60 Kasatka, made its first flight. 1999 March 24th - June 11th: NATO Invaded Kosovo while undergoing a war. American and Russian nuclear disposal sites are raided by Zanzibar Land forces, utilizing Metal Gear D. Development of Metal Gear G begins in Zanzibar Land, and plans were made to mass produce Metal Gear G. Czech biologist Dr. Kio Marv creates "OILIX", a micro-organism that can produce high quality crude oil. Zanzibar Land Disturbance: Zanzibar Land succeeds in becoming one of the few remaining nuclear powers in the world, and begins invading neighboring countries at will. November:''Holly White: I infiltrated Zanzibar Land a month ago, posing as a journalist. Holly White infiltrates Zanzibar Land, posing as a journalist. ''December 24th: Solid Snake infiltrates Zanzibar Land, defeats Gray Fox and Big Boss, and destroys Metal Gear D. Kio Marv is murdered by Dr. Madnar, who then attempts to kill Snake, before Snake defeats him. Snake vanishes and decides to live in the solitude of Alaska. Gray Fox's body is recovered by FOXHOUND medical chief Dr. Clark for gene therapy experiments. The immolated remains of Big Boss are retrieved by the Patriots who induce him into a coma using nanomachines. EVA and Ocelot plot to destroy the Patriots and to revive Big Boss. The 1999 trials for the National Missile Defense program conclude with a success. The Dual-Axis Radiographic Hydrodynamic Test Facility (DARHT) was completed and established in Los Alamos. Late 1999/Early 2000: After losing his faith in humanity, Zero (and possibly Sigint) commissions the development of four neural AIs, and a head AI to inherit the Patriots from him. The four AIs are codenamed GW, TJ, AL and TR and the head AI known as JD. To set up their eventual activation of these AIs, they also developed a program that was submitted to every military center and civilian computers (the latter via an OS program) under the guise of counteracting the supposed effects of the Y2K bug. In actuality, this program was developed to manage and disseminate information that isn't convenient to the Patriots, which would be activated as soon as GW was completed. Notes and references Category:Timeline